


Jeans On

by rivlee



Series: Live Fast, Die Old [13]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the days Auctus cherishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaygreekgladiator (ama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** This is all fiction based off the characters as portrayed in the Starz television series Spartacus. Title from the Keith Urban song of the same name. 
> 
> **A/N:** Unbeated. An expanded prompt ficlet from tumblr for Alex.

Auctus loved days likes this; the slow, lazy ones, where there was no morning rush. _Bleat Beats_ was closed for a long day of inventory and stock; it was a Tuesday so Auctus’ gallery was always closed; even Moose couldn’t be bothered to move from the warm sunny spot next to her food bowl. As noon approached the respite would be over and Auctus was trying to stall by taking fifteen minutes to finish his last glass of orange juice from brunch. Duro was already in the shower, the sound of water and his muffled voice yelling the incorrect words to _Just What I Needed_ feeling the apartment.

Auctus toed Moose at his feet and smiled when she grumbled. “Your papa is a crazy ass fool. It’s a good thing we love him,” he said. 

Moose sneezed in reply. Auctus knew it was done with all the love in her canine heart. 

His phone beeped with a text that made Moose wake up with a clumsy roll and a growl. Auctus patted the top of her head with his foot before picking up his phone. It was from Kore, bemoaning her bad taste in older men who broke her heart. At least she was self-aware enough to go into each new relationship knowing it would end in shit. Kore didn’t stay still long enough for a grand romance anyway. 

As crashes and curses came from the bedroom Auctus grinned to himself. Of course, not all romances had to be grand ones.

Duro stumbled out of the bedroom already dressed, tugging on his old, decrepit boots and wearing the jeans that should’ve seen the rag pile six years ago. They were old, faded, and such a worn pair of fabric that Auctus bet one good bend down would see them split. 

“Duro, I really think it’s time to let those jeans go,” Auctus said. He hated to admit it because they were perfectly formed to Duro’s ass, but not even the duct tape and safety pins were holding them together these days.

“They’re fine,” Duro insisted. It was his stubborn voice that meant he knew the other person was right, yet refused to admit defeat. 

“Really?” Auctus put down his glass of orange juice and walked over to Duro. He grabbed his waistband; the zipper came apart with one tug.

“Some people would consider that sexy easy access,” Duro argued.

Auctus had to pause for a moment and shake his head. There was a time, years ago after he and Barca ended, where Auctus tortured himself with visions of a possible happy future that inevitably ended in him turning into some male Miss Haversham. None of those fantasies even touched the general realm of his true happiness or reality. He figured at this point he’d end up a Mrs. Micawber.

“Some people would consider that indecent exposure,” he countered. “I know you like to save the new jeans for special occasions but we can buy more. Even if they are cheap and come from the Evil Superstore Empire, we can buy them _just_ for work. We need to get you jeans that will stay up and on while you’re shifting stock and setting shelves.”

“We’re redoing the stock room today,” Duro said. “I can’t wear the new jeans. Ruined doesn’t even cover what will happen to them. Agron vetoed coming to work in sweats, shorts, or sleep pants.” Duro looked down and bit his lip. “I can just safety pin my fly, right?”

Auctus probably would’ve cried if he wasn’t so in love with the damn fool before him. “I think I have a solution. Stay here.” He pointed to Moose. “You watch him, Moosey.”

“Betrayed by my own spouse and child,” Duro muttered.

It still stole Auctus’ breath every single time Duro made such an offhanded remark about how deep their relationship was, how far it had progressed. This was not the scared little boy who got wide-eyed and pale-faced at the mere mention of a deeper commitment. This was the grown man who’d already started to look into changing legal rights and demanding to know the things Auctus had kept hidden for fear that Duro, thinking life was too good and shit was about to rain down, would run again. Three years had done them very well, though it didn’t mean Duro was going to patiently stand there and wait to be properly dressed before going out in the public. He hadn’t bolted for the door yet, so Auctus considered it progress. 

He kissed Duro’s forehead. “Stay here,” he repeated.

“Not going anywhere when Moose is looking at me like that,” Duro promised.

Auctus went into their bedroom and dug through the dresser drawer reserved for his work clothes. These were the paint-splattered, metal-shavings covered, no dry cleaner will ever be able to save them, wardrobe pieces Auctus rarely wore outside of the building. They’d be _perfect_ for Duro. He found one of his oldest pairs of carpenter jeans from when his waist was smaller and his body still completely fit from dance. They’d do, they just required a sturdy belt, another wardrobe necessity that Duro hated with a passion. If he couldn’t slip it on and off, Duro just didn’t bother with it. Auctus grabbed one of his belts from the rack on the way out. 

“Off,” Auctus ordered as he pointed to Duro’s jeans.

“Normally you try and actually seduce me first. I see the foreplay’s gone,” Duro muttered. The jeans fell to the floor the second he kicked his shoes off. “Shut up,” he cautioned.

“Not saying a word,” Auctus promised even as he had to bite his lip to stop laughing. He held his old jeans out to Duro. “Put those on. Do not bitch about us having to roll the legs up. You’re working in a stock room, not walking a runway.”

“You have no respect for my style,” Duro said with a grin. He tugged them on and made a face. “That awkward feeling of wearing another man’s jeans.” His lips curled in that truly disgusted way he usually reserved for Fox News anchors. “If I find out you fucked Barca while wearing these I will hurt you.”

Auctus laughed from his place on the floor rolling up the leg cuffs. “I promise you these have _only_ been used while I worked.”

Duro scoffed. “Yeah, because you’ve _never_ had sex in your workroom.”

Auctus looked up as he squeezed one of Duro’s legs. “Only with one person and he’s the jackass in front of me. Believe it or not little chickadee, I was never tempted before.”

Duro ran his fingers through Auctus’ hair as he leaned over him. “Aren’t you the charmer?”

“I like you covered in graphite shavings,” Auctus said.

“And paint, clay, plaster of Paris, ink on more than one occasion,” Duro listed. 

Auctus just laughed as he stood up. His breath caught when he finally opened his eyes and took a good look at Duro in _his_ clothes. He stopped Duro’s hands from zipping up the fly.

“I got this,” Auctus said, voice suddenly gone thick. He cleared his throat and tried not to think about how every instinct was telling him to take Duro over to the couch and not shove him out the door to work. Auctus had to take control of this or there would be consequences, such as Agron killing him.

“Really,” Duro said. He laughed low and dirty. “Count this as an interesting revelation.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Agron sang as he zipped up the jeans. He worked the belt through the loops and smirked when Duro’s breath caught as he buckled him up. 

Duro’s eyes were closed and he was leaning on Auctus by the time they were finished. “I fucking hate you so much right now,” he mumbled into the skin of Auctus’ shoulder.

Auctus kind of hated himself a lot right now. This hadn’t been his intention and now Duro was _right_ there with his gorgeous fucking face, with its thick eyebrows, full lips, and too much temptation. Auctus couldn’t even _think_ about the rest of the body pressed close against his own.

“If you don’t leave this second you will not be going to work today,” Auctus informed him. He had to keep his hands clenched at his sides. “I’m not even joking, Duro.”

Duro nodded and backed away. “I hate being a caring brother and a semi-responsible adult.”

Auctus shook his head. “I love you for it.”

Duro dashed out of the apartment before they were even more tempted. Auctus took a slow, deep breath and avoided the judging stare of Moose. 

“Just remember who keeps you stocked in treats,” he warned her. 

Moose, smart mutt she was, just pranced over to the door and patiently stared at him. 

She really was a smart dog. A walk would be good, for both of them, but especially for Auctus. He was just pulling her leash down from its peg when Duro came flying back inside.

“Fuck it,” he declared as he jumped into Auctus’ arms. “Gannicus owes me. He’s got us covered.”

Auctus laughed as he shifted to keep them both upright. He dropped the leash on the side table. “Dog. Leash.”

Duro turned his head. “Moose go take a nap.”

She immediately followed his orders because she knew who _really_ kept her supplied in treats.

Duro forced Auctus’ attention back on him, gripping the back of his neck and tugging at his hair. “Bed. Now. Or Couch. Counter? No, marks last time.”

“Couch now,” Auctus confirmed. “We’ll do the rest later.”

Duro had no arguments to the contrary as he lowered his lips to Auctus’ own for a hungry, probing kiss. Thank god the couch was right _there_ or else someone was going to hit the floor fast. 

Duro chuckled when Auctus gently dropped him on the cushions. Auctus silenced him with another deep kiss, trailing his fingers down Duro’s chest and abdomen before quickly unbuckling the belt. Duro forced them both up at an awkward angle as he sat up, still holding Auctus close in a kiss, even as their noses smashed together and breath huffed out. It was a tangle of legs and other limbs as Auctus ended up on his back with Duro on top. He couldn’t hear much other than his own blood rushing through his body and the little hitches of Duro’s breath, but his own pulse jumped when the distinct clank of Duro’s boots hitting the floor echoed through the apartment. 

Auctus palmed Duro’s ass and lifted his own hips as he brought Duro down against him. He grinned as Duro gasped and had to turn his face to the side to gulp in a breath of air. He always looked so beautiful when he was halfway to desperate. Auctus pressed a teasing kiss to his neck, before he ran his tongue over the pulse point. He reveled in the little jumps and shivers he could feel running through Duro’s body. 

He tugged on the loop of the carpenter jeans, only stopping when a sudden rip rent the air.

Duro laughed against Auctus’ chest. “I guess they really are _my_ jeans now. At least someone’s finally getting fucked in them.”

Auctus really fucking loved lazy days.


End file.
